


Protective Yoon Jeonghan

by Almond_Coups



Series: When The Leaders Fall [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Caring, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Nausea, Protective Yoon Jeonghan, Sick Choi Seungcheol, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almond_Coups/pseuds/Almond_Coups
Summary: “Jeonghan-hyung!” came the rushed and shaky voice of Wonwoo when he answered the call.“Wonu-yah?” Jeonghan asked. “W-why? What’s wrong?”“It’s Scoups-hyung… he’s... something's wrong with him, hyung.”Jeonghan felt a lump in his throat. If it was possible to bend the time and space to be back at their dorm in that instant, Jeonghan could probably have done that.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Yoon Jeonghan
Series: When The Leaders Fall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133579
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Protective Yoon Jeonghan

“Jeonghan-hyung!” came the rushed and shaky voice of Wonwoo when he answered the call.

“Wonu-yah?” Jeonghan asked. “W-why? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Scoups-hyung… he’s... something's wrong with him, hyung.”

Jeonghan felt a lump in his throat. He tried to ignore it and succeeded on faking a nervous laugh. “Coups? Wasn’t that lazy guy unable to attend the practice because he wanted to sleep more?” He teased.

Wonwoo didn’t respond to his teasing. Instead, he said carefully. “I don’t know how to explain it… just… something’s wrong with him, hyung. I don’t know what to do… he doesn’t look good.”

“O-okay.” Jeonghan nodded, his hand shaking. They just had Hoshi and Woozi sick, he’s not sure if his heart can take another member sick again; but remembering how exhausted Seungcheol looked like for the past few days… “Alright, I’ll be there. Keep him warm.”

If it was possible to bend the time and space to be back at their dorm in that instant, Jeonghan could probably have done that. He hurriedly left Hoshi’s hospital discharge papers to Shua; hurriedly left Woozi’s medicines to Junhui, hurriedly called their company driver to drive him back to the dorms; hurriedly rushed to the apartment elevators; hurriedly slammed the door towards Seungcheol and Wonwoo’s room.

He was breathing heavily, panting; but the sight that greeted him made not just his lungs heavy, but also his heart.

Cheol.

Seungcheol.

His leader and best friend… was lying limply on his bed; eyes closed, pale… sweat beading on his forehead. Wonwoo was sitting on Cheol’s side of the bed, lightly tapping Cheol’s clammy cheeks with his shaking hands.

Wonwoo’s eyes looked watery behind his glasses, but his expression looked firm. Dokyeom, who was beside Wonwoo, was the opposite, however. He was a tad away from sobbing, though he’s holding it in.

Jeonghan removed his jacket and let it fall down the floor. Due to his rush, he didn’t notice he forgot to remove his shoes too; but that’s the least of his worries.

“WHAT HAPPENED?” He asked, unintentionally making it loud. Cheol groaned from his bed, as if in response. He sounded so weak and hurt it was enough for Jeonghan’s heart to shatter in pieces.

“He’s waking up from time to time.” Wonwoo looks as shaken in worry as he was; but he calmly stood up to give way for Jeonghan on Seungcheol’s bedside. “I didn’t check at first ‘cause I thought he was just sleeping… but now that I think about it, he didn’t turn on the heater. And when I checked him underneath his blanket after we arrived from the practice, I realized he didn’t remove his jacket or even his shoes. Whenever I try to talk to him, he doesn’t seem coherent…

“When did he sleep again?”

“I’m not sure.” Wonwoo said. “But I arrived here at 5:30 pm, and I already saw him asleep then. It’s 11:30pm now so...”

He’s been asleep for six hours already. Why does he look like he’d been sleeping for only five minutes?

“Did he eat anything?”

“Not yet…. Not yet, I guess. But I don’t really know, hyung…”

Jeonghan cupped Seungcheol’s face, trying to coax him to wake up. “Seungcheol?”

Seungcheol’s beautiful long lashes fluttered a bit, curtaining his eyes, and Jeonghan adores it; but for once, he wanted it gone, wanted it to open up to see his best friend’s eyes.

“Cheol, wake up please.” He asks; but his eyelids never opened. Wonwoo was right, you can’t tell it at first; but the more he stares at Cheol, the more he realizes that something’s wrong. He’s pale… the paleness of his face contrast the dark shadows under his eyes.

He has nursed Hoshi and Woozi the past few days this week… but unlike his two dongsaengs, S.coups wasn’t responding. Only the few movements would give Jeonghan a clue on how his leader is feeling --- his thick, manly eyebrows all scrunched up… his shoulders tensed and… and he’s breathing hard, with occasional groans, as if something is hurting him…

It’s very worrying Jeonghan almost wants to throw up in anxiety…

“Hyung…” DK murmured behind him.

He combed through his best friend’s hair, already slick from sweat. His palm occasionally checks on Cheol’s forehead for temperature. He doesn’t have a fever, right?

Doesn’t seem so.

Then what’s wrong?

God, what’s wrong??

“Did you already call the manager?” Jeonghan asked; and Wonwoo seemed shocked.

“I… I forgot.” Wonwoo said. “I’ll call them right now to inform his condition.”

“Yes please.” Jeonghan nodded. Noticing that his bestfriend’s pillow was already drenched in sweat, Jeonghan stood up too quickly to reach out over the other side of the bed, to get a dry pillow.

The sudden dip in the mattress probably rattled S.coups, because to everyone’s surprise, S.coups fluttered his eyelids open with a gasp; revealing his very-tired looking eyes, glazed in pain and disoriented in the world. And despite having been asleep for more than six hours already, he definitely didn’t look rested.

 _“Wonu…”_ Coups murmured. _“Spinning…”_ he muttered next, and shut his eyes.

Jeonghan’s eyes teared up at how his best friend look; he called out an urgent: “Cheol?”

His best friend eyes fluttered open again, unfocused this time; but when he seemed to have identified who was calling him, he managed to give him a soft smile.

A very soft smile… while he’s in pain. Jeonghan hates it. It’s the part of Choi Seungcheol that Jeonghan despises… the part that doesn’t ask for help. The part of their leader who, deep inside, refuses rest and refuge… until his own body gives up; until he couldn’t take it anymore. After his work hiatus for his mental health, S.coups promised them that he will share his burdens more…. But judging by how he handles Hoshi and Woozi’s situations, it is obvious that his old habits will die hard.

Jeonghan belatedly realized: SEVENTEEN has to be more proactive in asking if their General Leader is fine… And Jeonghan must take initiative to insist refuge to his best friend… His heart is now breaking in thousands pieces as he realized that late.

He combed through Seungcheol’s hair again and the older seem to like it, unconsciously leaning his head at his touch. _“Hannie?”_ he asked, his voice sounding so weak and tired, so unlike their Choi Seungcheol. _“Why are you here? Are you trading rooms with Wonwoo?”_

Jeonghan bit his lip. Does he not know that he’s sick right now?

“Cheol…” he called softly. “How do you feel?”

S.coups’ eyes focused and unfocused on Jeonghan’s face, before closing it once again; his arm hugging Jeonghan’s thigh which was on the bed. _“Sleepy…”_ he whispered painfully.

“The kids said you didn’t eat dinner. Do you want Mingyu to prepare something for you?” Jeonghan tried.

S.coups groaned in pain again… and then: _“Kimchi rice…?”_ Seungcheol asked weakly, sounding weak and unsure.

“Kimchi rice?” Jeonghan asked. “That’s a bit heavy… Don’t you want some porridge instead?”

_“…..”_

“Cheol?”

Seungcheol shook his head, his eyebrows scrunching up again. His breathing hitching up again. He let go of Jeonghan’s thighs and curled on the blanket instead, his hands over his ears.

Jeonghan was lost.

He didn’t know what to do.

Seungcheol didn’t tell them what was wrong either. Sleepy? Was he really just sleepy?

Judging by the way he seems to get even more paler, Jeonghan doubts it. He starting to suspect even more that Cheol doesn’t seem aware that he’s sick too….

“Take the first aid kit from Woozi’s room, Wonwoo.” Jeonghan instructed after he has gathered his panicking wits.

“I already took it.” Wonwoo said. Here’s the thermometer.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_‘Beep’_

The sound of the thermometer sounded loud inside the eerily silent room, save to Cheol’s pained groans.

Jeonghan read: 35 degrees Celsius. “He doesn’t have a fever.” He murmured grimly, thinking it would have been easier if he has. At least they would know how to handle the symptoms. 

“Let’s observe him for a while, perhaps he just needed to really rest.” Their manager unsurely instructed. “I’ll inform the Vice President. I heard he already looked sick during their meeting this afternoon. That was why they told a company driver to drive him back to the dorms.”

“Just like during the practice the other day?”

“yes…”

Jeonghan breathed deeply. Just yesterday night, Myungho already phoned them that S.coups passed out in the practice area; and they had to half-carry him back to the dorms with their manager-hyung. All the time in the car, he kept on complaining how everything was so disorienting. All the members took it as a sign that he’s just very exhausted with the practice, but… they should have known better.

“What’s wrong with him, hyung?” Seungkwan asked when he saw Jeonghan frozen in place. 

Jeonghan looked back at Seungkwan, wishing he knew what’s wrong too… but he’s in the dark as well.

Their manager who was in the doorway turned to Wonwoo and DK again. “How’d you find him?”

“He was just sleeping on his bed.”

“Are you _sure_?” their manager asked… and they immediately saw Wonwoo understand what he meant in between the question. The silent question: Was he having a panic attack before all these happened? 

“Yeah.” Wonwoo said with finality. “We thought he was just resting but… he wasn’t moving. He’s not responding. He occasionally groans. He doesn’t sleep like that…”

The room was eerily silent after. Everyone was obviously clueless.

Suddenly, Seungcheol shifted his body to lie on his side. When Seungkwan sat beside his bed, he was surprised to see that Cheol’s eyes were slightly open --- dazed, as it stared without focus on the glass of water on his bedside table. That look on his face exactly looked like Hoshi’s five days ago, when he was staring at the ceiling in pain on his hospital bed.

Jeonghan’s chest hurt. Without any thought, he rushed by Seungcheol’s side, cupping his face.

“Choi Seungcheol.” He called out, desperate for those dazed eyes to look at him with focus.

Cheol didn’t.

He’s unresponsive as he stared dazedly up at Jeonghan; as if he doesn’t recognize him. And then, he felt him wince, closing his eyes shut as it stared up at the ceiling lights; his arms suddenly flying to cover his eyes… groaning in pain.

He’s in pain.

What is hurting him?

What is wrong with him?

What is hurting his best friend?!

Mingyu, with still his apron on, approached them. “Jeonghan-hyung, the kimchi rice is already ready.”

“That might be too heavy for Cheol… why the hell did he request that.” Jeonghan murmured.

“I readied some light soup too.” Mingyu replied. “In case he can’t eat the kimchi rice.”

Jun, who just arrived from the hospital, suggested “Let’s try to make Coups-hyung eat, then drink some Advil.”

“Okay.” The members replied.

“I’ll ready the bowl.” Mingyu rushed out of the room; Seungkwan ran out with him to assist.

Wonwoo, on the other hand, assisted Jeonghan to change S.coups drenched polo shirt with his comfortable pajama shirt. Hopefully, it makes S.coups feel a bit more comfortable.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Cheol…?” Jeonghan called for the nth time; but his best friend seems so out of it. “Cheol c’mon. You have to eat.

He patted his best friend’s cheeks softly to wake him up again.

“Cheol, _please._ ” Jeonghan let his desperation be heard this time. Thank God, he finally responded. He dazedly opened his eyes and his gaze randomly landed to Seungkwan beside Jeonghan, who was holding the plate Mingyu readied for their leader.

S.coups weakly shook his head.

Seungkwan’s shaking voice quivered “Let’s eat hyung.” He offered a worried smile.

“We also have some soup too if you want, hyung.” Jun offered behind him.

“Just a few spoonful, hyung.” Mingyu desperately added.

Jeonghan looked around the room, all the SEVENTEEN members were on edge. It was already past 2:00AM yet no one is asleep yet despite the heavy schedule they had the day prior. Seungkwan was trying to get Cheol’s attention. Mingyu was almost begging him to eat. Jun kept on sitting and standing up from the doorway, clearly worried. DK was fighting his best not to cry. Wonwoo arrived with a fresh set of clothes for Cheol, so worried he kept on moving. Vernon and The8 holding the breakfast table and a glass of juice for their leader, in case he allowed to let them help him eat.

Weakly, Cheol sat up… or at least, he tried. He almost swayed off the side of the bed if Jeonghan hadn’t caught him.

Placing his hand on their leaders back, he guided him to sit down; Wonwoo hurriedly grab more pillows to set up behind their patient against the headboard to support him up. Vernon and The8 hurriedly set up the breakfast table in front of Cheol. Seungkwan put the plate down. Mingyu has a bowl of soup.

Cheol briefly looked around, and Jeonghan noticed the pure confusion on his face; seemingly surprised that there were a lot of people around him. And then he winced again, his hand reaching up his temples as he whispered something unintelligible, before smiling weakly.

Jeonghan’s worry rose up in an all-time high. Is Cheol getting delirious? His action also froze all the members in the room too, their eyes shining with the same level of worry as Jeonghan.

“D-Do you want me to feed you?” Jeonghan asked. Cheol shook his head… and he swayed again. Had Jeonghan failed to catch him, he would have fallen down to the side of the bed.

“Cheol…” Jeonghan’s throat hurt as he fought a worried sob. He has never seen him this weak. “Where does it hurt?”

Cheol placed his head on the nook of Jeonghan’s shoulder and snuggled his hair. And then… he could tell it, their leader fought his best to grab the spoon as he weakly ate, his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder all the time.

The eating time was lengthy… it took almost thirty minutes to finish and Jeonghan assisted their sick leader from time to time, especially whenever he raised up the glass of juice, as it almost spilled over several times. Seungcheol ignored the soup Mingyu belatedly put in front of him… and amidst the silence, they all watched him as he struggled to eat.

As soon as he was finished, everyone could tell how exhausted Seungcheol was. He sluggishly let go of the spoon and it clattered on the plate.

Jun hurriedly gave to Jeonghan and Jeonghan hurriedly opened it, giving a small pill of ibuprofen to Cheol’s palm. “Drink this.”

Cheol didn’t hear him as he stared at his plate absent-mindedly.

“Drink this.” He repeated, more firmly.

As if a robot who had its button turned on, Cheol raised his palm up his lips and gulped it without water. Then, as if he was turned off, he collapsed against the pillows behind him. His head would have hit the headboard if Jeonghan hadn’t caught his nape on time.

“CHEOL!” Jeonghan called out, hugging his best friend protectively. Seungcheol weakly groaned against the sudden hug, his limbs limping and his body melting against Jeonghan’s shoulder.

Something… something is terribly wrong.

Jeonghan gingerly caressed Seungcheol’s nape up and down, his hand at his back, his voice shaking.. “Cheol… _hey._ What’s wrong, buddy?”

Cheol only groaned… _“It hurts… it hurts.”_

“Where does it hurt?”

_“I…. dun..no… The meeting… Wonwoo?”_

Jeonghan’s heart sank. He’s not lucid. He’s not himself right now.

“Cheol… Where. Does. It. Hurt.” He repeated, more desperate.

But Seungcheol only seem to lean heavier against Jeonghan’s body. “Cheol, come on bud. You have to tell us what’s wrong.” He’s openly sobbing now. He can’t hold it anymore. “Where does it hurt?”

Instead of replying, Seungcheol’s head suddenly lolled weakly against Jeonghan, his body slid down his shoulders. Jeonghan caught him again; but due to too much emotions, it was Jun who helped him make their leader lie back down properly on his bed.

“Cheol?” Jeonghan tapped his cheeks again, sobbing. But the latter only stared absent-mindedly at him, his eyelids half-closed.

“Cheol, please talk. Don’t scare us like this…” Ironically, to Jeonghan’s horror, Cheol’s eyes rolled up his eyelids and closed his eyes shut. He… ‘fell.. asleep’ --- no, he didn’t!

The creeping realization hit Jeonghan like a storm.

Seungcheol hasn’t been asleep for more than six hours. This is not sleepiness. This is unconsciousness… when the body can’t hold itself any longer that it shuts down.

And it’s not like he is refusing to wake up… it’s not like he’s trying to hide what he is feeling away from them; rather, this is their leader fading in and out of unconsciousness, for more than six hours… and their leader himself is helpless about his situation!

They read this entire situation all wrong!

“C-call manager-hyung!” Jeonghan said hurriedly eyeing his co-member eyes, who were all just as wide and panicked as he was when they saw what happened. “We urgently need a doctor.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _‘…the kids…’_ Cheol slurred on his fainting episodes as the doctor checked his vitals. It was already 5:00 AM and he’s hooked on an IV beside his bed. Jeonghan was beside him, holding his pale hand, staring at his best friend as he unconsciously groaned all night in pain. _‘…Soonyoung-ah… Jihoon-ah.’_

“Ssshh…” Jeonghan murmured behind him, grabbing the dry towel and wiping the sweat off his best friend’s forehead. “Don’t worry too much. They’re recovered now, you have to rest.”

Cheol didn’t hear him. He’s in his own world of pain and Jeonghan couldn’t tear that world away for Seungcheol… and that frustrated him so much… so much. Jeonghan fought back the tears, feeling helpless as he gingerly caressed his leader’s pale and cold hands. The last time he felt this helpless was four years ago, when Wonu was very sick….

A knock on the door suddenly caught his attention. “Come in.”

The door swung open and it revealed Shua, who just arrived from the hospital.

“Why are you here? Who’s with Woozi and Hoshi?”

“Jun arrived to switch with me. He has been travelling back and forth from the dorm to the hospital to check on both situations.” Joshua briefly said. His eyes looked at Seungcheol, shocked at his condition. “He was still joking around with Hoshi earlier. What happened? How is he?”

Jeonghan gave him a tired smile. “The company doctor who arrived at 3:00AM couldn’t tell either. He temporarily hooked him on IV ‘cause he’s already dehydrated from too much sweating. They say if he doesn’t improve, he will be admitted to a hospital by tomorrow morning.”

Joshua sat on the other side of the bed. He looked just as haggard as Jeonghan. “Did he take a medicine already?”

“We gave him an ibuprofen. It seems it didn’t help. I’m frustrated. I DON’T KNOW what wrong with him. I don’t know, I can’t---” Jeonghan ran his hand through his hair, before making a deep breath to calm himself down. 

“How are Soonyoung and Jihoon?” Jeonghan asked instead, to redirect the conversation.

Joshua hesitated, then sat on the chair on the other side of Seungcheol’s bed, across Jeonghan. “The doctors said they can be discharged tomorrow morning… and they were happy about it until they heard what was happening to Coups here.”

“Did you tell them?”

“Yes.” Joshua said. “They overheard us already after all. It would hurt and worry them more if we don’t tell them. Jun is giving them updates and I think Hoshi is texting DK, asking what is happening.”

Jeonghan sighed; and he snuggled S.coup’s clammy hands, burying his face against the mattress. This week has been so hard. He’s so physically and emotionally tired. He knows he doesn’t have much endurance for this; but he also couldn’t just take a rest with his worry eating him up from the inside. At this point, he doesn’t care about SEVENTEEN’s comeback anymore, as long as his brothers are fine; as long as his best friend is okay.

“Did you notice anything wrong with our other members?” He mumbled against the bed sheet. “Perhaps we need to talk to the management on S.coup’s behalf, to let the entire group go on hiatus. I don’t think I can take another member falling sick. Is anyone coughing suspiciously, or looking sick suspiciously?”

“Yes.” Shua said, and Jeonghan’s heart sank further.

He quickly raised up his head in alarm and stared at Joshua in fear. “WHO?”

“You.” Joshua says.

Jeonghan froze and stared at him.

“You don’t look good, Jeonghan.” Joshua said, and if Jeonghan were in a better mood, he would have laughed. Those were the exact four words he told Cheol in the hospital earlier before he… he… became like this. His eyes looked back down to Seungcheol who was on his unconscious, pained state.

“Jun told me the other member’s fears, that’s why he asked me to switch with him.” Joshua continued. “I saw the kids outside the room too, when I arrived. They… they’re not okay. I’m not either. We… we can’t handle it anymore if you collapse as well, Hannie.” Shua’s voice cracked a bit. “We’re going to break too if you get hurt.”

Shua took out a mirror from a bedside table and showed Jeonghan his own reflection. Truthfully, Jeonghan doesn’t need to see his reflection to know that he isn’t feeling okay. He knows he’s tired. He’s been taking care of Hoshi, then Woozi and now Seungcheol, all in one week now too… but his best friend’s mysterious sickness is stressing him so much than ever. His eyes are swollen from lack of sleep, his eyebags dark, his lips are dry and his hair are sticking out of places since he kept on running a stressed hand over it all dawn. A pimple on his right cheek is threatening to come out too…

“Actually, I shouldn’t have left Woozi and Hoshi at the hospital yet; but the kids outside texted me to come over. They’re worried for you.” Joshua said. “Go clean yourself up and rest. I’ll take over watching Coups.”

“O-okay…” Jeonghan mumbled, hesitantly letting go of S.coups’ hand. “Okay… But, --- but wake me when he wakes up coherent though, okay?”

Joshua nodded with gentle smile. “Yes, I will, Hannie. Now, go rest. _Please_.”

“Okay…” He whispered.

Slowly the door opened, revealing the other members listening in to their conversation. Seungkwan was the closest in the doorway, holding out a fresh change of clothes for him. It was only until then did Jeonghan stared down at his sweaty clothes and realized that he indeed hasn’t changed his clothes yet since he arrived.

He wanted to rip himself out, for feeling so so so so helpless. But slowly, he went out of S.coup’s room, took a hot shower, ate the food the members prepared ‘cause he never had dinner yet… and crashed on his bed to rest properly, as his brothers instructed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**“CHEOL!”**

Jeonghan woke up to Joshua’s scary scream from the living room. He jerked wide awake in surprise and rushed out from his room as sudden worry filled his nerves. Joshua never screams like that, unless something is awfully wrong.

“S.COUPS!” he breathed, running to the direction of his best friend’s room, only to find it empty. Panicked, he saw some commotion from the living area and ran to its direction.

A horrifying scene greeted him: Seungcheol was on his knees. He seemed to have fainted again as his head lolled against Joshua, who was supporting him from behind as if he awkwardly caught him in the last minute. Seungkwan was fanning Cheol, but he’s obviously out of his wits, his eyes panicking. Wonwoo was at the window, closing it with the thick blankets, holding it as if his life depended on it.

“W-what happened?!” Jeonghan rushed to their side as the other members alsowoke up to the commotion. “What are you doing there, Wonwoo?”

“Coups-hyung said it’s too bright before he collapsed so I…” he trailed off.

“He woke up and suddenly asked to start a group meeting.” Seungkwan said. “I’m sorry, I was looking after him since Shua-hyung was eating his breakfast! I shouldn’t have let Coups-hyung to leave the bed --- I’M SO SORRY!”

“No, calm down. It wasn’t your fault---.” The8 reprimanded.

“COUPS-HYUNG?!” DK called loudly in fear as he came out of his room, he just woke up too. Mingyu followed him, breathing heavily, his eyes wide.

DINO, who was on the sofa, shouted. “HIS ARM IS BLEEDING, HIS IV GOT PULLED!”

“I’M SORRY!” Seungkwan said again.

“IT WASN’T YOUR FAULT.” The8 reprimanded again. “We stop blaming each other from this point forward. Stop it, Seungkwan!”

“Med Kit!” Vernon exclaimed from the kitchen area’s direction, but Jeonghan only heard a glass broke in there, and Vernon cursing.

**“EVERYONE, CALM DOWN!!!”** Jeonghan shouted; and that made all of them stop on their tracks. Cheol seemed to wince at his loud voice, so he lowered it. “ _Please guys…_ I’m panicking as well… but we have to calm down _please_.”

The room was suddenly filled with scary silence. Everyone paused from panicking outwardly, but they’re all tensed.

“Vernonie, something broke there. Are you alright?” Jeonghan asked out loud.

“Y-yes, hyung. I hit my cup of coffee when I tried to stand up to get the med kit.” He said from the kitchen. “But I’m not hurt.”

Jeonghan caressed S.coups unconscious face as Joshua supported him. S.coups is big and muscular; he’ll be heavy to support. Thank God Shua is here.

“Okay. Jeonghan calmed himself. The sleep probably helped him find his wits. “Please get me a cold compress from the refrigerator instead, Vernon.”

“Y-yes hyung.” Vernon responded.

“DK, help Vernon clean the glass in the kitchen. And Mingyu, please get the med kit for me.” Jeonghan instructed. “Wonwoo, please call the managers. Tell them we need an ambulance. Seungkwan, go get the portable fan from Hoshi’s room. That’s better than that piece of paper for Cheol. Dino, gather some of Coups’ clothes in a bag --- stuff he’ll need when he’s admitted.”

Everyone moved. Vernon handed him a cold compress in record time… and Jeonghan, as calm as he could, pressed the cold compress on Cheol’s nape as the doctor advised during the dawn earlier.

“I’m worried.” Joshua whispered… he could see the fear on Shua’s eyes. It’s probably the same look he has last night.

Seungcheol showed signs of life, probably because of the cold sensation the compress gave. ‘ _Jeonghannie…’_ he mumbled.

“I got you, Cheol.” Jeonghan whispered, pleading. “Wake up, _please.._ ”

He only groaned.

“Seungcheol. You with us?” Joshua asked, his gentle voice laced with fear; his voice seemed to crack as he obviously suppressed a sob.

Jeonghan watched as S.coups raised his beautiful eyes open… and there is it again. The utter look of confusion, then nausea… then an expression of pain all rolled into one…

Dino arrived in bad timing, placing the hurriedly readied bag on the sofa… his voice cracked, horrified, when he saw S.coups’ expression too and he called out, “Coups-hyung?”

Seungcheol’s glassy eyes fixed itself on their maknae… before he suddenly tensed, his chest heaving hard…

What’s wrong now?

Oh… oh no, he’s gonna….

“Joshu-ji…” Jeonghan sensed it, tapping Joshua’s arm to get his attention… Jeonghan saw this before; whenever Coups is having a very bad panic attack, only this time, it isn’t a panic attack. He’s gonna vomit. “JOSHUA! Turn him sideways, HURRY!!”

Joshua barely did so as his Seungcheol wretched on the carpet once, twice… Cheol tried to crawl away, tried to stop it, tried to hold it in… but retched again the third time, fourth… before he collapsed weakly back on his side, Joshua waiting for him to do so.

Jeonghan was numbed as he helplessly watched. Curled on Joshua’s lap on the carpet --- Cheol coughed. Tired. Confused. He was staring at the carpet, tears on his eyes and saliva on his chin. Jeonghan and Joshua’s tears flown openly down their cheeks as they uselessly tap their oldest friend’s back… and Cheol’s eyes trailed to Jeonghan as if he doesn’t know him…. And then he retched again the fifth time, but he’s obviously weaker than earlier to fight it.

“WONWOO!” Joshua’s voice is panicked now. “THE AMBULANCE?”

“IT’S ON ITS WAY.” Wonwoo almost screamed in answer.

At this point, Jeonghan’s full attention is at Seungcheol now; “Seungcheol, please talk to us. Are you awake now?”

As if to give him some semblance of relief, Cheol seem lucid this time as he asked weakly _: “Wha… ‘at happened?”_

It was DK who answered with a sob… but his Jeonghan failed to hear DK’s words as Seungcheol reached out to his temples, grabbed a fistful of his own hair… and cried out loud in pain.

That was the worst sound Jeonghan has ever heard from his best friend, and he almost wanted to shatter. The rest of the members froze in fear as well. They had never, _never_ , heard that kind of wail from Cheol before. He tensed on Shua’s lap and retched for the sixth time, but nothing came out this time.

The managers arrived as the whole of SEVENTEEN listen helplessly to their leader’s cry of pain. Jun arrived with the managers, his voice shaking as he yelled: “THE AMBULANCE IS HERE.”

“MOVE!” Joshua screamed at Jeonghan, waking his lightheaded self to action.

Jeonghan jolted up and rushed to the sofa, pulling the blanket used by whoever slept there the night before. Shua made Cheol lie properly on the carpet. Seungcheol huffed weakly… but his eyes suggest his back to his confused state again. Seungkwan took some wet wipes to clean up their leader’s face.

“OH GOD, WHAT HAPPENED?” The manager asked, seeing their situation.

“HE’S IN EXTREME PAIN.” Joshua said.

“WHERE’S THE MEDICS?” Jeonghan asked.

“T-they’re downstairs, they need time to get the gurney upstairs –“

“Too slow.” Shua said; and proceeded to carry their leader instead. For the second time, Jeonghan thanked the Gods that Shua is here to carry Cheol, who is a big guy himself. He hurriedly covered his best friends body with a blanket to protect him from both the cold and the paparazzi outside and they rushed out of the apartment, into the ambulance.

\-------------------------

\-------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m sorry…”

S.coups whispered weakly from his hospital bed. It is the third time he has awoken since he was admitted. The first one was two days ago, when the doctor diagnosed his condition and he seemed to have finally realized he’s sick. He apologized.

The second one was yesterday morning, wherein he reprimanded them all for not looking properly like an idol should, then suddenly, he apologized to everyone; before suddenly falling asleep again.

The third one was now, in the middle of the night. Everyone except Jeonghan was already asleep, some have already went back to the dorms. It’s been the third day but he was still apologizing.

“Ssshh…” Jeonghan shook his head. “Don’t be sorry.”

He reached out to try to comb Seungcheol’s hair with his fingers, to no avail. His Seungcheol’s bed hair was still sticking up to all directions despite all his fingers’ efforts to comb it down. To be honest, now that Seungcheol’s color look so much better, the hair looks adorable on him now. Jeonghan can’t help but flash a small grin.

Seungcheol’s eyes look heavy with sleep, his long eyelashes fluttering. The fact the Seungcheol is staring to him was already a blessing enough for Jeonghan. It was so, so, so much better than the dazed, blank stare he gave three nights ago.

“I’m sorry… I really tried to take care of myself.” Seungcheol weakly mumbled, his sleepy voice filled with regret as he stared at Jeonghan. “I really didn’t know what happened to me… I’m sorry….”

“Aigoo, this man-child.” Jeonghan slightly reprimanded. “If I hear another apology from you, I’m gonna leave.”

That shut him up, and Jeonghan briefly grinned. “How are you feeling now?”

Seungcheol seemed to have paused, as if assessing himself. He’s always like that, Jeonghan thought. Always assessing the situation. Always thinking hard, worrying over details and possible problems that may arise. Jeonghan sometime wished Coups wouldn’t be too worried over every little thing, but then, if he wasn’t, given their company’s reputation, perhaps there was no SEVENTEEN.

“I feel… better, I think.” He whispered raspily. 

“Do you want a drink?”

Seungcheol nodded. Jeonghan was quick to get the bottle of water he readied in advance, popped in a straw and guided it to his best friend’s lips. The former drank the water greedily until the bottle was dry. This is the first liquid he ingested since he was hospitalized, he silently thought.

“How about food?” Jeonghan asked afterwards.

Seungcheol shook his head. He has lost some weight but since he’s connected to the IV anyway, Jeonghan hoped it’s fine.

“Where are the others?” His patient asked.

“Your family visited over earlier; and Dad is sleeping in the couch over there.” He pointed. “The other members returned to the dorm, since they might be a schedule tomorrow. But Hoshi and Woozi already returned to their hometowns to continue recuperating.”

“Is Hoshi and Woozi feeling better now?”

“Woozi’s airways aren’t swollen that much anymore, the doctor said. And his fever was gone too; while Hoshi’s shoulder is on support; but he’s scheduled for a physical therapy sometime this week.”

“Then…Then how about the comeback?”

Hannie sighed. “Manager-hyung told me it’s still gonna happen, since everything’s all set in place already. The company already made an announcement that you three are on indefinite hiatus…”

“I’m sorry ---“

“Gah. How many times do I have to tell you; you are more important than the comeback.” Jeonghan’s voice edged in slight reprimanding tone.

S.coups would have scoffed at his tone, if he wasn’t too weak. Jeonghan could see it, he’s forcing himself to stay awake when his body wants rest. Jeonghan gently held S.coups hands and the other responded with a light hold.

“Cheollie, you are our brother. Our family.” Jeonghan said with his naturally sing-song voice.

“I know.” S.coups whispered. “Lead the team for a while, Hannie.”

“Even without you telling me, I already do.” Jeonghan said. “But you know me, S.coups. I’m not a leader. So rest well and get well soon, okay? We need you.”

Cheol smiled ashamedly. “I’m not---“

“Okay, stop there.” Jeonghan said. “Don’t dare say you’re not or I swear I’ll ---“He noticed Cheol’s eyes getting teary and Jeonghan stopped dead on his tracks. Among the members, Seungcheol rarely ever shows weakness to others, except him; so he understood what he needs at once. Like a protective bear, he stood up from his chair and engulfed Seungcheol gingerly into a warm, protective hug.

“I’ll be fine.” Cheol whispered, hiding the tears, voice cracking.

“I know.” Jeonghan said. “But don’t be overwhelmed. I, Yoon Jeonghan, will always be here to support you.”

“.......I know.” Cheol replied back. “.........thank you...”

Jeonghan nodded, satisfied. ‘Thank you’ was so much better than ‘I’m sorry’ after all. He patted Seungcheol’s head until he falls back gently in a restful sleep.

Then, Yoon Jeonghan secretly thank all the gods in the universe that his leader and best friend is recovering, safe and sound. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kind and encouraging comments in my first work "When the Leaders Fall."  
> This Yoon Jeonghan POV has always been on my mind since I wrote that story, but I didn't have the courage to write it. 
> 
> But now that I just logged in, and saw the comments... I decided to spend the past five hours of my rest day to write this one out. English isn't my first language, I'm sorry if there were any grammar mistakes. 
> 
> I will try to write more. Horanghae. ^^


End file.
